


i hate you (or i want to)

by candyjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (this hasn't been beta'd hhhh), College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, LOTS of swearing bc I swear a lot, M/M, Mutual Pining, also i really don't know where this is going so if you're actually reading this... why, apart from markjin they're smart, even though i've never been to college and my only knowledge about it is from fics, jaehyungparkian centric, like two minutes of angst, oh right this be lapslock bc i like writing like this, probably ooc honestly i'm sorry, they're all stupid gays who don't know how to deal w feelings, who doesn't love an age old trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyjae/pseuds/candyjae
Summary: if you asked jae park what he hates most about brian kang, he’d respond with a simple“everything.”if you became friends with jae park, you wouldn’t need to ask why he hates brian kang. you already know that he’d say“he acts too fucking perfect.”but if you asked wonpil, jae’s (deniably) best friend, why jae park hates brian kang, he’d say“because the chicken’s in love with him."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, minor Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	i hate you (or i want to)

wonpil is totally and utterly fucked. why? because he’s spilled his best friend’s biggest secret, and now he’s convinced that jae’s gonna kill him. it’s not like he told the world, but if jae finds out that even one person knows, wonpil’s precious pink sweater will be turned to ashes.  
  
but someone finding out isn’t why jae’s gonna murder him alive. no, it’s the one specific person who now knows. regrettably, a certain park sungjin is now very well aware of jae’s deepest, darkest secret. yeah, _the_ park sungjin, local college heartthrob, known for being best friends with city sweetheart yoon dowoon and social enigma kang younghyun. yes, _the_ kang younghyun, english name brian kang, also known as jae's arch-enemy and the (very secret) love of jae’s life.  
  
in wonpil’s defence, his giant crush on sungjin comes in the way of framing coherent sentences, and sometimes he just... says things. usually, he just makes a mess of scrambled sentences in the hallways, before running away and hiding behind his beanstalk of a best friend.  
  
but today is different. today, _the_ park sungjin has decided to sit down next to wonpil during music theory, even though there are plenty of seats left around him. so, as any college kid with a crush would, wonpil plays it cool, leaning back in his chair (maybe he hits his head on the table behind him, maybe not). sungjin looks at him, mischief shadowing his (very perfect) features, and leans in, lips barely grazing over wonpil's strawberry red ears.  
  
"kim wonpil, right?" he whispers, husky voice sending shivers down the younger's spine. "i'm park sungjin."  
  
"yeah, i-i know," wonpil whispers back, confusion clear in his tone. "why are you sitting here, with me? why aren't you with brian? why are we whispering?" the questions tumble out of the brunette, and he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth. sungjin smiles, a little chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
"slow down, cutie. i'm gonna be stuck here for a while, we've got time." wonpil feels his cheeks burn up at the nickname, and he can't bring himself to look up. "first of all, we're whispering because what i'm doing right now is top secret. it's important that no one knows, especially brian." sungjin sticks out his hand, pinky pointing towards the younger. wonpil feels back the urge to roll his eyes, because _"pinky promises? we're college students, not three year olds!"_ still, he fights it, mostly because of the adorably devilish smile that is playing on the older man’s lips. he brings up his own hand, which is adorned with a pink charm bracelet jae made for him years ago, and entwines his little finger with sungjin’s.  
  
“okay, but… what're you trying to do?” wonpil asks, as sungjin breaks their little link. the mischief makes its way onto his face once again, and he winks.  
  
“look around you, wonpil-ah. everything is in its place, apart from one thing. what could that be?” wonpil takes a moment to search their surroundings, looking in between all the corners of the room. everything seems to be where it should be, apart from…. wait. someone's missing.  
  
“jaehyung hyung!” he exclaims, struggling to keep his voice down. immediately, he turns to sungjin, eyes sharp and voice laced with accusation. “wait, what the hell! did you do something to him?” wonpil may have a small (read: very large) crush on his new seat-mate, but his best friend's safety is way more important. sungjin’s eyes go wide, shocked at the fact that the younger would ever think of such a thing.  
  
“dude no! why would i want to hurt the guy? he’s never done anything to me!” sungjin sighs, catching his breath. “i just ran into him a while back, and he told me he’d be late.” at this, wonpil slumps back into his chair, relief coursing through his veins. he looks up, eyes lined with apologies.  
  
“i just thought... you know, he’s... not that strong, and since hyung and brian-ssi don’t get along, maybe you… just forget it, i’m sorry.” sungjin shrugs, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. the smile slinks back up onto his face, just as quickly as it had before.  
  
“see, wonpil-ah, that’s it! we all _think_ they hate each other, but i have my suspicions. don’t tell me you haven’t seen the way they look at each other when they perform!” wonpil thinks back to when brian performed an original piece for their final last year, lyrics full of emotion and heartbreak. he remembers the look on jae’s face, how his eyes were armed with tears and admiration, and just a little bit of something more.  
  
“you’re not wrong… there’s definitely more there, especially since jaehyung hyung’s half in love with him.” the words leave his mouth before he realises what he’s saying, and sungjin’s head snaps towards him. wonpil’s head spins, full of _“oh shit, hyung’s gonna kill me,”_ and _“out of all the people in this class, why’d you have to tell him? kim wonpil, you idiot!”_ thoughts race through his head at a mile per minute, until sungjin taps him on the shoulder and breaks wonpil out of his daze.  
  
“did i hear that right? _the_ park jaehyung is in love with _brian_? his infamous _'mortal enemy'_?” sungjin asks, voice tinged with mischief and curiosity. his face is painted with sheer delight, clearly paralleling wonpil’s look of pure terror.  
  
“nope! i said nothing. _you. heard. nothing._ ” wonpil squeaks. he squints at his seat-mate, trying his best impression of a glare. sungjin holds back a chuckle, eyes dancing with joy.  
  
“sure, pil-ah. i heard absolutely nothing,” he replies, sending a wink towards the brunette. wonpil feels his cheeks burn up again, and he mentally curses himself for being so weak for the elder.  
  
“sungjin-ssi… please don’t tell jae hyung that i told you,” he says, chapped lips forming a small pout.  
  
“ _sungjin-ssi?_ what am i, forty? call me hyung, pil-ah.” sungjin smiles at him, cheeks perked up. “and don’t worry, i won’t tell a soul. it’s our little secret.” sungjin brings a finger to his lips, keeping his voice hushed. wonpil feels the blush creeping back up, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.  
  
“okay, um, sungjin _hyung_ ,” he says, testing the honorific on his tongue. (it sends a rush down wonpil’s spine, but he’s not telling the elder that) “i still don’t get why you’re sitting here.”  
  
“wonpil-ah, connect the dots! jae’s the only one left to come in, and there’s only one seat left. usually, it’d be the one next to you, but since i took it, jae will have to sit…” sungjin’s eyes trace over to the other end of the classroom. wonpil follows his gaze, and sees the only empty chair in the classroom, right next to _the_ brian kang, who is currently pouting and fiddling with the strap of his backpack. he gasps, finally beginning to understand sungjin’s plan.  
  
“wait… your giant secret scheme is to get brian-ssi and jae hyung to sit next to each other for one lecture? that’s it?” wonpil asks, brows furrowed in confusion. sungjin turns back to him, smile slightly strained.  
  
“for a music genius, you’re taking a bit long to get this, pil-ah. did you forget that we’re getting our semester pairs today? that means…” wonpil’s eyes widen almost comically..  
  
“they’ll have to work together for the rest of the year… oh my god, you’re a genius!” he feels the giggles rising in his throat, noticing how sungjin’s eyes wrinkle in amusement.  
  
“thanks, i try.” the older man smiles, grin brighter than anything wonpil had ever seen before.  
  
“wait… jae hyung and i had planned to work together! does that mean…” realization dawns on the brunette, his jaw dropping by just a fraction.  
  
“yup! i’m sorry pil-ah, but it seems like you’re stuck with me for the rest of the year.” sungjin grins once again, patting the younger’s back as he laughs.  
  
well, shit. if he wasn't before, wonpil is definitely fucked now. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's fen, back again with my weird writing ^^ this was just a rly quick something that i thought up, but it quickly turned into smth that i'm really excited to write :D to be vvv honest, this is wAy out of my comfort zone bc i usually write straight up angst, so i really hope you liked it! updates will be more regular after the second chapter is posted!! thank you so much for reading the first part, and hopefully i'll see you soon!  
>   
> if you would like to, dm me on my twt acc: @jaeloveciub !


End file.
